<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radio Roswell: Hurt by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976788">Radio Roswell: Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90's Music, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for twin hearts parted too soon, divided in cruelty, in grief, in rage, in fear, in longing. For sisters who ache and sisters who love; for the girls who fall and the women who rise. A Liz &amp; Rosa mixtape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liz Ortecho &amp; Rosa Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radio Roswell: Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Gema, who loves our girls the most.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em> <b>“ </b> </em> I wish you had the chance to have someone love you, Rosa, purely, without expectation of entitlement. I wish you had time to let your heart out of its cage. And I wish, ah, I wish I could just call you, and tell you everything but— <em> <b>”</b> </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>one. <strong>Dear Sister, The Pretty Reckless</strong></p><p>two.<strong> Speak Loud, Trills</strong><br/>
<br/>
three. <strong>Nightmare, Lunity</strong><br/>
<br/>
four.<strong> Hurt, Youn Sun Nah</strong><br/>
<br/>
five.<strong> Teardrop, The Naked And Famous</strong><br/>
<br/>
six.<strong> Walk You Home, Karmina</strong><br/>
<br/>
seven.<strong> Creep, Ember Island</strong><br/>
<br/>
eight.<strong> everyything i wanted, Billie Eilish</strong></p><p>nine.<strong> Drops of Jupiter, Jess Moskaluke</strong><br/>
<br/>
ten. <strong>You Get What You Give, Beacon Street</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4n9b99AQEhpJHqd0z7SjhV">Spotify</a></em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>